The Story of Us
by WWEObsesser
Summary: Lily is left with a broken heart after making a discovery.


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I wanted to write this one-shot because it's like a Christmas gift to my readers! Enjoy!**

"Will _he_ be there?" I asked my best friends and my brother, Linay, Wade and Randy. The _he _I was talking about was Justin Gabriel, my ex-boyfriend. I caught him cheating on me with some skank.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I unlocked my hotel room door. I shared it with my boyfriend, Justin Gabriel. He was so sweet and loving. I loved him to death._

_So, imagine my surprise when I opened the door, and there was Justin, locked up in a passionate kiss with some blond-haired whore. I gasped and tears started pouring out of my eyes immediately. They broke away and Justin stared wide-eyed at me. _

"_Lily! Let me explain!" Justin exclaimed. I held my hand up. _

"_There's nothing to explain," I said, tears still flowing down my wet face. He started walking toward me, but I left the room before he could make it over to me. _

_I cried as I ran down the hall to Randy's room. I walked in using the spare room key he had given me. He looked shocked when he saw me crying. _

"_Justin cheated on me."  
*END FLASHBACK*_

The next day, I saw Justin sporting two nice black eyes, courtesy of Wade and Randy. Linay shouted at him and kicked him in the balls.

"I don't know. So what if he was? It's been 3 weeks. You've been sitting in here crying your eyes out. It's Christmas damn it! You're going to have fun whether you like it or not!" Linay said.

"I don't like it," I whined.

She told me she didn't care and dragged me to the bathroom. She got me all dolled up and dragged me out of my hotel room.

I was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a plain black top. My hair was curled. I had a little blush, but that's all the make-up I had on. Justin had always said that my face was naturally beautiful. My heart panged a little at the pain of missing Justin. I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. I need to be strong. I need to act like I don't care that we broke up. I was a pretty damn good actor.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to a club across the street for some Christmas fun!" Wade exclaimed. It isn't exactly fun when you're carrying around a shattered heart.

When we got there, Wade and Linay walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Normally, it would be me and Justin to the dance floor. I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed.

"I know you're hurting, sis, but it'll get better," Randy said, pulling me into a side hug and walking away. I dragged myself to the bar and sat on a stool.

"A diet coke please?" I asked the bartender. She smiled at me and gave it to me.

"Thanks," I said, and she nodded. I sighed again and stirred my drink with my straw, watching the ice swirl around in the cup. I brought my head and scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face. Linay and Wade were making out in the crowd. Randy was talking with a brunette. For once, this one seemed not so slutty. Nice one, Randy.

I looked a little farther until my breath caught in my throat.

Justin.

He was at a small table, talking to a girl, chatting away happily. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. The last bit of my heart completely shattered and one lone tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and looked back down at my drink.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Would anyone like to come up and sing for us?" The DJ asked. I knew what I had to do. I got up and made my over to the stage.

"Looks like we have a taker! Come over here, and give me your song!" He said and led me over to his area.

"What will your song be?"

"The Story of Us by Taylor Swift," I said.

"You got it!" He said. I went back onstage. I didn't have stage fright, since I was a wrestler after all. I took a microphone as the song started to play. I took a deep breath and started to sing my heart out. I looked right into Justin's eyes.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met  
And the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones_

I used to know my place was the spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fallout,  
So many things that I wish that you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dyin' to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me,  
Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

(Chorus)  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, Now, Now

And were not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The End

I heard the claps of people around me. I looked at Justin, he was alone, and his face was screwed up in pain, tears were rolling down his face. I left the club in tears; this was all too much for me.

I went into my hotel room in a rush. I threw my purse down on the couch. I didn't bother to change my clothes as I crawled in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Some Christmas this turned out to be.

_The Next Day_

The sun shone through my eye lids, making my eyes burn. I slowly opened them and was met by my bright hotel room. I let them adjust as I took in my surroundings. Randy was passed out in the other bed across from me, snoring. There was a bucket next to him. He must have been really drunk. Dumbass.

I got up and my way to the bathroom Linay and Wade shared with us. They had conjoining rooms with us. I looked at myself in the mirror. The girl staring back at me looked horrible. My eyes were incredibly red and hazy. My cheeks were tear stained. My nice looking hair had been turned into a haystack. My nose was red. I sighed and washed my face with the sink water. I dried off. I brushed my hair until it was decent looking and went back into the room. I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a Paramore hoodie over a gray top. I slid on some tennis shoes and walked out of the room to go to the coffee shop in the lobby.

I was surprised to see Linay already there. I walked over to her and sat down at the table she was at.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and slid me a coffee. I shrugged.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" I asked.

"No, not really."

"Yeah, well, I don't feel alright," I said. She put her hand over mine.

"Don't worry, you're going somewhere where all your troubles will hopefully go away," She smiled.

"Where?" I asked.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise."

The day passed rather quickly. At around two o'clock, Linay took me to a hotel room.

"Where are you taking me? Who's room is this?" I questioned her. She ignored me and pushed me inside.

"What the- Where am I?" I tried to jiggle the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. She must have blocked it with something. I turned around and gasped.

Justin was standing there. Our eyes locked. His looked like mine a few hours ago. Red. We stared at each other forever until I asked one simple question.

"Why?"

"I didn't. She kissed me," He claimed.

"Bull shit!" I snapped. "That's what they all say!"

"It's true!" He yelled back. It was silent for a few moments before he walked over to me. He grabbed my hand in his.

I pulled it back. "Don't touch me," I hissed. He looked hurt.

"Lily, believe me, I would NEVER cheat on you. I love you way too much," He said, tears rolling down his face. I started crying too.

"Then why were you kissing?" I whispered.

"She kissed me. She was an ex-girlfriend. Her name was Megan. She somehow got my room number and came up here. I asked her what she was doing here and she said she wants me back. I told her I didn't love her and that my heart belonged to someone else. That someone else is you. And when I told her that, she got angry and kissed me. I tried to push her away, but I failed. Lily, I love you with all my heart. Ever since we met 2 years ago, I knew you were the one I wanted to be with forever. I would never, ever make the stupid mistake of cheating on you," He told me and took my hand in his again. This time, I let him hold it.

"Really?"

"Really. Will you take me back?" He asked. I looked in his eyes and I knew he was telling the absolute truth. I pulled him close to me and kissed him with as much passion as I had. He eagerly responded back. We kissed until air was needed. We pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," He replied as he nuzzled his beard into my neck.

He kissed me one more time. "The Story of Us will never end in tragedy."


End file.
